BLIND BLINDLY BLIND
by Hera Black
Summary: ...Verlo con sus grandes, y expresivos ojos verdes, desenfocados a causa de no tener esos horrorosos lentes, que lo hacían ver tan comestible... -¿Sabes lo que vendrá ahora Potter?, te romperé tan fuerte, me enterrare tan profundo en ti que te partirás


BLIND BLINDLY BLIND

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Hola de nuevo.

_Este fic va dedicado muy pero muy especialmente a Gio-Chan, muy conocida por aquí como Celeste (¡Te quiero mucho Gio-Chan, mucho, mucho!)_

_Y también a todas mis amigas Kadesh (Quien esta cumpliendo años hoy. Un besote súper gigante a mi peresocia beta), Maclabv, Darkness Hime (Dark-Chan), Kuroi Hime, Shui - Kun, Yuki-Kun (El lindo osito de felpa ninfómano), CathyMalfoy, Bego Potter Black y su amiga Sele, a-Lunática, Sora Black, Harukana, Chimilia, PadfootLover, Y a todas, todas las loquillas Slash Fan MSN_

_**Notas del Capitulo:**_

_Bueno lo dije ya todo anteriormente, pero un saludo muy grande a tods ls que me leen y también comentan, en realidad con ello me doy por bien servida y soy feliz _

BLIND BLINDLY BLIND

Sabía que eso era bizarro, ¡una enfermedad!, pero era incontrolable.

Esa extraña afición la descubrió en sus vacaciones de navidad, cuando su mejor amigo Blaise, después de ir al medimago oftalmólogo, le dijo que por un periodo de tiempo corto tenia que usar lentes para corregir su astigmatismo, el cual no estaba muy avanzado. Pero no fue a causa de la cita que descubrió su pequeño fetiche, sino el impacto causado al verlo con lentes, el cual fue…excitante.

Y ni se diga cuando entró de nuevo al colegio, y ver a los diferentes chicos y chicas con lentes o casi ciegos, los cuales le causaban gran excitación, como la chica Gryffindor de cabellos marrones que iba en su mismo curso, y que cada vez que pasaba por su lado, provocaba una erección de campeonato.

Se encontraba en esos momentos en clase de encantamientos Gryffindor y Slytherin; la profesora McGonagall estaba explicando el ejercicio práctico de transmutar una parte del cuerpo de la pareja que le fue asignada, tocándole como pareja a Pansy.

- Bueno señores, organícense uno frente al otro y como se los enseñé. Recuerden: Deben pronunciar _Ossis Fors_, mientras se imaginan en que objeto animado o inanimado quieren convertir la parte del cuerpo deseada.

Así, todas las parejas se colocaron como ordenó la profesora, quedándole a un lado suyo el objeto que ha despertado últimamente sus más bajos instintos, frente a quien es su más grande enemigo.

Bueno Harry, ¿estás listo?

- Solo te ruego que no conviertas en algo asqueroso la parte de mi cuerpo que desees escoger, Giovanetta

- ¿Qué te he dicho con lo de mi nombre Harry? Llámame Gio, y no te preocupes, no pienso ponerte nada horroroso

- Creo que si antes le transmutas algo, lo harás ver mejor dijo el rubio sin poder contenerse, ganándose dos fúricas miradas, quedando hipnotizado por la marrón mirada de la Gryffindor

- Que gracioso eres Malfoy, mejor porque no te transmutan esa cara por la de un hurón. Ah no, lo siento, no hace falta que te la transmuten porque ya la tienes- dijo el moreno mirándolo con furia, cosa que hizo que Draco se impactara, y sintiera una sensación eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, al ver los bellos ojos esmeralda de Potter, que brillaban con furia tras unos anticuados lentes _"que lo hacen ver tan bien"_- pensó el rubio, pero cayendo en la cuenta de quien era meneo su cabeza, para quitarse semejantes pensamientos dignos de darse de cabezazos como un elfo domestico.

- Harry, aquí por favor, no le hagas caso, tenemos que estar concentrados sino queremos problemas ¿sí?

- Sí Giova… Gio; es que no me acostumbro

-Bueno ahora discutimos mi nombre mientras tanto… _Ossis Fors_- gritó la chica pensando en la parte del cuerpo y en qué se lo transmutaría a Harry; pero el hechizo de Goyle fue pronunciado mal, haciendo que Nott, se agachara y fuera directo donde Gio, lo cual hizo que Harry corriera hacia donde la chica, para que el hechizo no le impactara a ella. Pero le dio de lleno a él, haciendo que rebotara contra la pared, mientras sus lentes caían al suelo, quebrándose a causa del impacto.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Estas bien?!- exclamó Gio alarmada al ver el golpe tan fuerte que se había dado el moreno

- Sí, solo que no se donde están mis lentes- le respondió con una sonrisa el moreno; pero ¡Oh por Merlín y todos los magos!, el hechizo de Goyle hizo que el uniforme del Gryffindor quedara hecho añicos, haciendo que al levantarse, parte de la topa cayera al piso como jirones de tela, mostrando parte del cuerpazo de infarto provocado por la pasada guerra y el Quidditch, haciendo que Draco no le despegara sus ojos de encima, y provocándole que su erección despertase, y es que por Circe, el Gryffindor se tenía muy bien guardado lo suyo; con razón el año anterior había sido perseguido el pobre santurrón por media población femenina de Hogwarts. Y es que a Draco verlo con sus grandes, y expresivos ojos verdes, desenfocados a causa de no tener esos horrorosos lentes, que lo hacían ver tan comestible puestos, de rodillas, dejando ver la redondez de sus nalgas a todos, su brazos y abdomen marcados, mostrando una piel dorada, por el sol; fue lo que más pudo resistir el rubio, quien se corrió, cuando la desenfocada mirada del pelinegro volteo hacia él, en una pose más que provocativa; haciendo que cerrase los ojos, nublados por lujuria, y se sostuviera de Pansy, a causa de su fuerte orgasmo.

Por otro lado, Goyle fue sacado del aula de clases por una enfadada Minerva que en esos momentos había dejado sola a la clase, para llevar al Slytherin con su jefe de casa, para impartirle el castigo. Pero al regresar la profesora a su clase y ver uno de sus alumnos prácticamente desnudo a causa de un hechizo, casi a ciegas, y sin darse cuenta que sus propios compañeros lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, le pareció indignante, ya que los únicos que le ayudaban eran Ron, Hermione y Giovanetta; pues los lentes parecía que hubiesen desaparecido, y el pobre Harry sin ellos sería un completo cegatón.

- Bien basta de espectáculos; pueden salir ya- dijo McGonagall con mirada severa, haciendo que todos salieran del aula velozmente

Después de casi una hora buscando los lentes los encontraron gracias a un hechizo de rastreo, porque éstos habían sido invisibilizados, por alguno de los alumnos que estaban en la clase. Oliéndose los Gryffindors que eso era obra de las serpientes; saliendo por fin del aula de encantamientos para por fin dirigirse a descansar, ya que había sido la última clase del día.

_Habitación, permio anual Slytherin- 8:58P.M…_

Draco se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo, organizando sus ideas, pensando en lo que hizo justo antes de salir de la clase junto a sus amigos; había sido muy tentador, el volver invisibles sus lentes a Potter, pero él también tenia un deseo escondido, y era volver a ver esas hermosas y desenfocadas irises verdes de nuevo _-"porque, la verdad es que Potter, no esta tan mal como lo imagine; además es tan inocente que no se da cuenta del efecto que causa ¡Hasta en mi me causo algo!, y eso lo hace mas atractivo e interesante aun – _bufido mental-_Si es que más de uno a tras el, y no es para menos, con semejantes ojos, y ese cuerpo…"_

-"¡POR DIOS DRACO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!" –se dijo a si mismo indignado al ver que ya tenia su miembro como una roca- _"Creo que si quiero que esta nueva obsesión se vaya de mi cabeza, debo encontrar al culpable para que lo solucione"_ –pensó malicioso, mientras entraba de nuevo a darse una ducha con cubos de hielo prácticamente.

Sala común Gryffindor- Media Noche...

-Bostezo- ¿A dónde vas Harry?

- Tranquilo. Duerme Ron, solo quiero dar una vuelta por ahí

- Bueno, solo no hagas mucho ruido cuando vuelvas- dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a dormir como un lirón

Pasillos Hogwarts 00:17Hr…

- Creo que ya es todo por hoy Pan, lástima que no hubo nadie a quien molestar

- Si cariño, pero bueno luego nos desquitaremos- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa malvada, pero dañada por un bostezo que no pudo retener la chica, lo que hizo sonreír maliciosamente al rubio

- Con que nos trasnocharon ayer ¡eh!

- ¡Draco!, eso es privado- dijo mientras un leve rosa cubría las mejillas de la chica

- Tranquila Pan, no digo nada, pero es mejor que te vayas a dormir, además el de la idea de irnos ya fui yo. Sino hay movimiento no lo habrá; y si lo hay, ahí están los inocentones de Hufflepuff a quienes les podemos echar la culpa por si un profesor pílla a alguien despierto a estas hora dijo mirándola con cariño, el cual solo le demostraba a unos pocos, entre ellos, Pansy, su ex prometida, quien estaba de novia con Blaise.

- Bueno, pero ¿no vienes conmigo?

- No, decidí a último momento dar una vuelta fuera del castillo, ve tú

- Bueno, solo no te trasnoches mucho, las ojeras en ti se ven horrorosas- dijo a lo que Draco la miró mal- ¡Hay no aguantas nada gruñón!, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, que sueñes mucho con Blaise

- Lo mismo te digo yo, que sueñes con cierto chico al que no le quitaste los ojos de encima hoy - se despidió maliciosa, dando vuelta en un pasillo, haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de Draco.

Bosque prohibido 00:22Hr…

Harry había salido con su capa de invisibilidad hacia las afueras del castillo, dirigiéndose a un lugar mágico que encontró después de los días post guerra, el cual le daba paz y lo relajaba, ya que lo sucedido hoy lo había avergonzado mucho. Lo único de lo que no se había dado cuenta, es que, en ese bello claro del bosque prohibido, entre las sombras había alguien vigilándolo, acechándolo…

Bosque prohibido 00:20Hr…

Estaba caminando entre la negrura del bosque, el cual ya no le parecía tan tenebroso después de tantos años; este era un sitio en el que podía estar libremente, sintiéndose increíblemente uno con la naturaleza. Y así estaba hasta que escuchó unos ruidos provenientes a unos metros de donde estaba él, así que movido por su curiosidad, fue a ver de qué se trataba; probablemente se encontrase con algún alumno infringiendo las reglas, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, sí era un alumno infringiendo el toque de queda, pero no era cualquier alumno, era Potter. Así que, silenciosamente, se escondió en unos matorrales, para mirar cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el moreno y después, quien sabe, calmar cierto problema que tenia desde hacia algunas horas…

Bosque Prohibido 00:23Hr…

Harry viró sus ojos hacia la cascada que había frente a el, sintiendo deseos de adentrarse a esa deliciosa y helada agua, que era relajante y nublaba sus sentidos con puro placer, que lo envolvía en paz infinita, en calma absoluta; y sin mas preámbulos, lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, sintiendo la cálida brisa primaveral acariciando su piel.

Por otro lado Draco no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos; Potter desnudándose a la luz de la luna, haciendo brillar su piel dorada, mientras sus músculos se marcaban debido a las contracciones que realizaban a cada movimiento que hacían; no aguantaba mas, pero ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos!, Harry se despojó de su última prenda, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, haciendo que el Slytherin prácticamente le diera un paro cardiaco ante tal visión.

Por otro lado Harry, después de haberse despojado todas sus ropas, las ordenó, cerca de la orilla, originando que al agacharse, Draco tuviera una imagen mas detallada de sus redondeadas nalgas, haciendo que el Slytherin comenzara a transpirar; pero lo que mas le dejo anonadado, fue la entrada del moreno, la cual a kilómetros se notaba que era virgen, lo que provoco que en milésimas de segundo, Draco tuviera su miembro tan duro como una barra de hierro.

-MMMMMM Que rico

-_"¿¡Eso fue un gemido!?"_- Se pregunto Draco con los ojos como platos, y es que, por mas que le doliera y costara admitir, su Némesis estaba como un tren _–"Y el muy idiota no se da ni por enterado"_- Pensó mientras una sonrisilla maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro

Diez minutos después, el moreno se había quedado en un estado de relajación tal que se había dormido, dándole la oportunidad a Draco para acercarse.

Estaba tan cerca del rostro tranquilo del pelinegro quien tenía los labios semiabiertos, provocando en el platinado, unas incontenibles ganas de devorar esos apetecibles labios rojos; pero inmediatamente recordó su propósito, y lentamente le fue quitando los lentes al moreno, los cuales se guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su tunica para luego esconder la ropa del moreno. –"Ahora si, que comience la fiesta"- pensó relamiéndose los labios.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, si es Potter, infringiendo después de mucho tiempo la normas de nuevo, y lo mejor, exhibiéndose desnudo en el castillo- Dijo el rubio haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara y por poro se ahogara de la impresión.

-¿M-Malfoy?

-No sabía que querías hacerle de carnada para las acromántulas y los hombres lobo Potter; aunque si atrajiste a un prefecto, que por cierto te va a dar un muy buen castigo Potter, ahora ponte tu ropa, sino quieres que te vaya peor –Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa muy Slytherin, que cual se veía muy bo…

-Un momento Malfoy ¿Qué hiciste mis lentes? – pregunto el moreno tenso después de palparse el rostro y comprobar que, efectivamente no tenia sus lentes puestos

-Y yo que se donde dejas tus cosas Potter- mejor hazme un favor y te sales de ahí, a lo mejor las pusiste en alguna parte –Bufido- Como siempre los Gryffindors tan desordenados

-¡Yo no soy ningún desordenado! –le reprochó Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se trataba de salir a ciegas del agua; pero al tratar de coger su ropa, encontró solamente el tacto del pasto, haciendo que se sonrojara mas si cabía, de rabia y vergüenza, al no encontrar su ropa. -Eh Malfoy, ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar mi ropa no la veo? –Dijo un muy apenado moreno.

-Búscala tú Potter, ¿no eres acaso el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos?, entonces encuéntrala, yo no fui quien la perdió- le respondió el rubio destilando sarcasmo y arrogancia a lo que el moreno soltó un bufido y se puso a buscar a tientas sus ropas; pero no se percato de que a unos metros, una gran raíz se asomaba de uno de los árboles, haciendo que se tropezara.

Harry espero el impacto cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras se cubría el rostro; pero nunca pasó, ya que unos fuertes brazos lograron detener su caída, llevándolo hacia un pecho firme, lo cual hizo que el rostro del moreno pareciera un carbón encendido.

-Sabes Potter, además de desordenado, eres un completo descuidado- dijo lo ultimo con voz ronca, al oído del moreno, lo cual hizo, que se estremeciera en sus brazos; pero al momento sintió como esos brazos lo soltaban, y caía inevitablemente de nalgas al pasto, tratando de mirar con odio al rubio, con sus desenfocados ojos, haciendo que el rubio riera, causándole mas enojo a Harry.

-T-tu, ¡ya lo veras maldita serpiente! –dijo el moreno lanzándose contra la borrosa forma que le presentaban sus ojos del rubio, empezando a dar puños a diestra y siniestra.

El platino al verse atacado por Potter, decido responderle los golpes también, divertido por el olvido del moreno y enfrascándose en una batalla a puño limpio que duro varios minutos, cuando Harry, al darse cuenta de que estaba como Dios o Merlín lo habían mandado al mundo, paró de pelear, tratando de huir, cosa que el rubio impidió, ya que los dos tenían un asunto pendiente.

-Adonde crees que vas Potter – dijo acorralándolo contra un árbol, haciendo que algunas astillas se hundieran en la piel del moreno, causándole algunas marcas rojizas.

-Déjame ir Malfoy, necesito encontrar mi ropa

-Y quien dijo- acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja del moreno quien estaba temblando ante la cercanía del platino- que necesitabas ropa para lo que yo te voy a hacer Potter- terminó diciendo, para apoderarse de esos labios rojos, que se habían entreabierto para seguramente replicar, saboreando cada milímetro de esa deliciosa y húmeda cueva.

Harry estaba sorprendido y es que ¡Su némesis lo estaba besando!; era un beso rudo, pasional, lujurioso, que estaba rompiendo poco a poco su cordura y es que, a el no le pasaban desapercibidos los chicos; pero de una pelea a un besuqueo, el cual pareciese como si mañana no hubiera otro igual, ya era muy diferente. Las alarmas de su cabeza poco a poco se fueron apagando al igual que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y sus brazos, automáticamente, se deslizaron hacia el cuello del rubio, correspondiendo también a ese beso.

El rubio mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirando cada reacción del moreno, y es que el Gryffindor era un libro abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos; pero algo que realmente hizo que su erección volviera a la vida, fue ver la lujuria en los ojos del moreno que poco a poco se fueron cerrando mientras que por decisión propia su brazos hicieron un recorrido hacia su cuello, quedándose ahí sumisamente cosa que le agradó mal al Slytherin, que comenzó a vagar sus manos por la tersa y dorada piel del moreno llegando hacia sus comestibles nalgas, las cuales acaricio y pellizcó, provocando un largo gemido en el ojiverde quien se separó del beso para poder tomar el tan valioso oxigeno, que por lo visto le era imposible hacerle llegar a sus pulmones a causa de tanto placer.

El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad del moreno, para hacer un recorrido de besos a lo largo del cuello del Gryffindor, quien ronroneaba y gemía, pidiendo con esos eróticos sonidos más caricias, más besos del rubio, quien en un arrebato de lujuria, marco la piel del cuello del moreno, haciendo que éste pegase un grito, mitad placer, mitad dolor.

El moreno estaba en éxtasis, y es que aunque tuvo algunos roces con chicos, con el Slytherin se encontraba en la gloria, y estaba más que seguro que si el rubio le pedía en esos momentos algo más que esos eróticos roces, le entregaría todo. Sin darse cuenta de nada, el rubio comenzó a recostarlo en la grama, para luego comenzar un recorrido, explicando con sus manos y boca, todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien gemía como animal en celo, pidiendo con pequeños gemiditos, mas de esas extasiantes caricias que, momentos antes, el rubio tan descaradamente le estaba proporcionando a su trasero. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco, las ropas del rubio fueron quedando atrás, ahora sólo quedando con los pantalones del colegio desabrochados, mostrando unos boxer negros, los cuales marcaban una muy creciente erección, la cual mostraba su rosado glande ya por fuera de estos.

Draco lamió y mordió toda la piel a su paso, dándole especial cuidado a las sonrosadas tetillas, para después bajar por el marcado abdomen del moreno el cual mordió y degustó con deleite, hundiendo su lengua en el ombligo del ojiverde, el cual tenia su rostro contraído de pura lujuria; sus labios rojos e hinchados por los fieros besos y sus ojos entrecerrados, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y desenfocadas por la falta de sus lentes , lo que provoco que Draco casi se corriese con la imagen, al enfocar sus plateadas orbes en el no tan santo Gryffindor, ya que lo de santo, se lo quitaría él.

Llegó al miembro del moreno el cual estaba goteando presemen; levantó su cabeza para admirar su obra de arte, ya que ese cuerpo gimiente, era su creación, y solo le faltaba unos cuantos retoques.

Harry abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, tras proferir un gutural gemido, y es que, el rubio estaba lamiendo su escroto y testículos; la sensación era maravillosa, ya que nunca nadie le había hecho eso.

Draco se deleitó con los gemidos y jadeos suplicantes del moreno, solo una barrera más por romper y seria todo suyo. Con ese pensamiento, se metió por completo el endurecido miembro del moreno el cual empezó a succionar con gula, degustando su sabor, haciendo que el pelinegro profiriera un grito de placer, haciendo que levantara su desenfocada mirada hacia él, para luego volver su cabeza hacia la grama, mientras el rubio, alegre por la sumisión del moreno, empezó a recorrer lentamente con sus manos el camino hacia la entrada del moreno, el cual en esos momentos era una masa temblorosa y gimiente.

El rubio fue aumentando el ritmo de sus succiones, mientras metía un dedo en la estrecha cavidad, que con deleite, encontró que era virgen, provocando que su erección palpitase dentro de su incomoda prisión.

Harry no aguantaba mas las atenciones prodigadas por el rubio, estaba a punto de venirse, tenia miedo de correrse dentro de la boca del rubio, quien al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Potter, y con dos dedos dentro de esa cavidad, decidió meter un tercero, el cual hizo que encontrase el punto mágico que hizo que el moreno viera un sinfín de estrellas detrás de su parpados, corriéndose en la magnifica boca del rubio quien se trago toda la esencia del ojiverde.

Era el momento, así que Draco saco sus dedos del cuerpo del moreno, para luego despojarse de las ultimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo; mientras un desmadejado Harry, se recuperaba de ese gran orgasmo, para luego cubrirlo con todo su cuerpo, profiriendo un mudo gemido de placer ante el contacto de su piel con la piel de Potter.

-¿Sabes lo que vendrá ahora Potter?, te romperé tan fuerte, me enterrare tan profundo en ti que te partirás en dos, porque juro que haré que recuerdes esta noche como el mejor sexo que tendrás en toda tu vida- dijo con voz ronca el platino para luego de una sola estocada, enterrarse en las vírgenes paredes del moreno, el cual gritó de dolor ante la intrusión.

-Ni- se te ocurra-moverte –dijo con voz entrecortada el moreno

-Y sino lo hago ¿Qué?- Contraatacó el rubio haciéndole caso omiso, empezando con un suave vaivén que hizo arrancarle gemidos al pelinegro.

-D-Draco- S-siii- Gimió el moreno al sentir que el miembro del rubio tocaba su próstata, arrancando mas gemidos de sus rojos labios, después de varios minutos de vaivén constante, en donde solo se escuchaban sus gemidos y el rítmico golpetear de sus cuerpos a causa de la penetración.

-¿Te gusta Potter, te gusta?

-S-sí ¡POR MERLÍN SI! –lloriqueo el moreno cuando el Slytherin había comenzado a aumentar las embestidas, arremetiendo siempre contra su próstata.

-Al fin te tengo donde quería Potter, nunca te haré olvidar esta noche –Dijo aumentando mas el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras le robaba un beso que dejo con ganas del mas al moreno, que estaba a ponto de correrse por segunda vez en la noche.

-M- me…

-Ni se te ocurra Potter- gruño Draco, apretando fuertemente, la base del miembro, haciendo que el pelinegro gimiese de frustración.

Draco estaba en pleno éxtasis, y es que el ser el primer hombre en la vida sexual de Potter provocaba que su ego subiera a límites insospechados.

Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta esa tarde en clases de lo bueno que estaba su némesis, y es que, después de ver sus ojos, bellas esmeraldas desubicadas, casi ciegas por la ausencia de sus gafas, a juego con el armónico conjunto de su cuerpo, el cual siempre cubre con ropas holgadas, mas el halo de inocencia que irradiaba, le hicieron desear como nunca poseer ese cuerpo esculpido por los griegos, como el mas bello y puro adonis.

Y ahora, esa fantasía estaba hecha realidad; estaba poseyendo a Harry Potter, quien ha sido su enemigo desde hace ya casi ocho años; quitándole el ultimo rastro de inocencia que poseía, marcándolo como suyo, y dándose a si mismo, y a el mismo, la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Con esos pensamientos, el platino aumento el ritmo de sus envestida, hasta volverse casi errático, mientras con la misma intensidad, masturbaba el miembro del pelinegro; pero solo quería una cosa mas, solo una cosa mas para llegar a la cima.

-Mírame Potter –Le ordeno el rubio, penetrando más fuerte, mas profundo.

Potter abrió sus casi ciegas esmeraldas, tratando de enfocar al rubio, al cual le dio la imagen mas erótica de su vida; ya que el Gryffindor quien con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos y el cuerpo brillante por el sudor, mas sus ojos casi negros al tener las pupilas completamente dilatadas, gemía bajo su cuerpo fue lo ultimo que soportó, corriéndose con un ronco gemido en el interior del pelinegro, quien a su vez, se corrió entre los pálidos dedos del rubio, cayendo los dos desmadejados a causa del magnifico orgasmo obtenido.

Draco al rato, salio del moreno, haciendo que por entre sus piernas escurriera semen y sangre a causa de haber sido la primera vez del Gryffindor; el rubio estaba satisfecho por haber cumplido su cometido; así que se dio tiempo para descansar un rato, recostándose al lado del ojiverde quien, tenia la respiración acompasada. Se había quedado dormido.

Media hora después, el Slytherin tras haber hecho un hechizo de limpieza en ambos, y de colocarse y colocarle mágicamente sus ropas al Gryffindor, quien dormía placidamente se fue del bosque prohibido, dejándole sus lente y varita con una nota a su lado. Necesitaba descansar las pocas horas que quedaban o sino estaría ojeroso y no quería que Pansy le reprochara eso.

_Al día siguiente…_

_Claro, Bosque Prohibido- 6:54 A.M._

Sentía mucho frío, seguro alguno de sus compañeros había dejado la ventan abierta. Abrió los ojos, pero se encontró con que no estaba en si habitación, sino en la intemperie. Trato de incorporarse para saber que era lo que estaba pasando cuando un dolor en su baja espalda le hizo volver a su posición original. Tanteo con una mano el pasto, para ver donde podrían estar sus lentes, ya que no los tenia puestos, los palpo a un lado suyo con su ¿varita?; eso ya si le parecía extraño, y colocándose sus lentes, se dio cuenta que estaba en su lugar secreto, recostado en la hierba y con un gran dolor en su trasero.

Al voltearse para recoger su varita, encontró una nota pegada a ella, lo que se le hizo mas extraño aun. Procedió a recogerla, y con sorpresa vio que era la letra de Malfoy, recordando súbitamente, las borrosas imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-"Ahora se porque el dolor en mi trasero"- se dijo a si miso, mientras empezaba a leer la carta.

_Saludos Potter:_

_Espero que recuerdes todo lo que paso anoche, en realidad la pase muy bien metiéndotela fuerte y profundo; lastima que no pudiste verlo bien, pero esa fue la mejor parte para mi._

_Espero que volvamos a repetirlo, y prometo que esta vez te vendare los ojos para que sientas mucho mas como te parto._

_D.M._

_PD: Espero que tu trasero no te duela mucho; aunque creo que va a ser imposible porque hice un gran trabajo._

Después de esto, solo se pudo escuchar el grito de un furioso moreno…

-¡¡ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS MALFOY!!

Mientras un platinado sonreía Maliciosamente en su habitación…

-Claro que te las pagaré, y no sabes de que manera.

_**Notas finales:**_

_Por ultimo Gracias, y si hay dudas con la palabra ossis fors, la encontre en algo relacionado con magia aunque no recuerdo muy bien en donde XD._

_Bueno si me quieren dar sugerencias, mandar un howler y demas, solo mandar un review._

_Hugs & Kisses_

_Bye_


End file.
